Generally, in order to prevent unnecessary power consumption owing to a display, and to prevent abrasion of the display, when a user's input is not sensed during a predetermined period, a display protection image is displayed or the power of the screen is cut off. For example, in a case of a portable electronic device, when a user's input is not generated during a predetermined time, firstly a lighting of a screen is darkened, and when the user's input is not continuously generated, the screen is turned off.